The computer laptop is an innovation that enables computer users on the go to perform computer-related tasks when they do not have access to their desktop computers. Because memory is more limited on the laptop than the desktop, the computer user may keep a limited set of computer applications and files on the laptop. Further, the computer user may copy files from the desktop onto the laptop to prepare for a particular task.
However, unless the computer user foresees exactly what work or tasks are to be performed, the laptop in and of itself may not substitute for access to the desktop computer. Instead, the computer user may use remote desktop software to remotely access the desktop computer from another computer. In this way, the computer user may do work, or other computer-related tasks, without having to plan ahead by copying files or applications from the desktop to the laptop.
The remote desktop software may send each keystroke entered on the local computer to the remote computer. The remote computer may then process the keystrokes as if entered on a keyboard attached to the remote computer and maps the keystrokes to symbols to be displayed. Those symbols are then displayed on a screen attached to the local computer.